Twisted
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam and Freddie end up in an intense game of twister... together... alone. SEDDIE


Twisted.

iCarly.

Disclaimer; I Don't own iCarly or the game, Twister.

"Move your foot!"

"No way Sam! The whole point of this game is for you to be flexible!"

"Well I would be if you weren't in my way!" Sam snapped making Freddie roll his eyes. Freddie and Sam had been left alone in the Shay's apartment while they went out for a meal with there Father who was back for a few days to see his kids. Well, kids is a loose term. Spencer of corse was a grown man and now, Carly, Sam and Freddie had all had there 17th birthday, Carly's being last week with her being the youngest of the trio. That was one reason David Shay was home. So, while they were out, they had trusted Sam and Freddie to behave while they were gone. The pair became bored pretty easily so Sam challenged Freddie to a game… of twister. Which is what they were doing right now. Sam shoved her right foot against a green dot must to Freddie's discomfort and then span the dial pad again. She heard Freddie grunt as he turned to see what it said.

"Right foot, green." Freddie slipped his foot across to a green dot and smirked at Sam who simply rolled her eyes. "Your not gunna' win this Freddork."

"Says you." Freddie retorted making Sam snort.

"Oh please, there is no way you can beat me at this. You're gunna loose to this like you do with everything else."

"We'll see Puckett, we'll see…" Freddie span the dial and looked up at Sam smirking. There was no way she could pull this off. She already had one foot on a yellow dot and the other on a blue dot, so she was slanted. Her right hand was on a yellow dot near the top and now the dial was saying left hand blue. There was no way she could….

"Watch and learn Freddork." Sam winked at Freddie and then pulled herself up so she was in a gymnastic crab position. Freddie's mouth dropped.

"Typical." He muttered, spinning the dial again for himself. Right hand yellow. Sam and Freddie locked eyes as Freddie reached across the board and placed his hand against a yellow dot. He looked up to see Sam stretching in an uncomfortable way. Her tank top had fallen down slightly showing off her tanned thin stomach. Freddie couldn't help but stare, his eyes raking in her beautiful figure. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance as Sam groaned.

"Freddie would you spin the fucking dial already, I'm aching here!" She snapped at him and he chuckled. Spinning the dial with one quick flick of the wrist. Left hand blue.

"Left hand blue, Move your hand and then just stay where you are Sam." Sam groaned again making Freddie smirk. She pushed her hand up a circle and felt like she was about to collapse. Freddie span it again, since he was the only one who could reach and it stopped on Right hand red. Since both of his feet were on green, he would have to stretch pretty far, all the way across Sam. Sam decided to pull herself down slightly so she comfier and most of all, making sure her hands weren't moving, when she suddenly saw Freddie lean over her, his hand now on a red dot. She could feel his hot breath on her, they were so close to each other. There eyes locked, blue on brown and Sam swore she saw Freddie smile slightly. He was leaning right over her. They simply stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of them moving, neither of them spinning the dial. Suddenly, Freddie dipped his head slightly connecting his lips to Sam's. His eyes closed and it shocked him when Sam began to kiss him back, passion filling the kiss. Freddie deepened it slightly, sucking on Sam's bottom lip making her moan slightly. This made him smirk. That was when Sam dropped, hitting the floor hard. She simply ignored the pain that was spreading through her back and pushed on Freddie, making it so she was on top of him. His arm snaked around her waist as they made out on the floor, not bothered about anything but each other. Sam gripped his shirt pulling him impossibly close. Freddie then flipped the two of them so that he was on top once again, no space between there colliding bodies. Freddie suddenly pulled away and trailed kisses down her pale neck. Sam threw her head back slowly and sighed in contentment as she felt Freddie sucking slowly on the neck. She could feel him smiling as his strong hand held her head, his fingers wrapped in her blonde curls.

"Stop… teasing…" Sam breathed out. Freddie chuckled opening his eyes and looking at his handwork. He winced, knowing Sam was going to kill him. There it was. A small bruised-like blotch on her neck. Sam opened her eyes confused. "What?"

"Uhmm." That was when Sam clicked.

"Hickey?"

"Yeah, sorry." He closed his eyes readying himself for the pain but when nothing came, he opened them again, locking eyes with her again.

"No it's okay."

"It is..?" He questioned.

"Yeah, because now it's my turn." Sam smirked pouncing on him, pushing him to the ground and attaching her lips to his neck, just like he had to her, only harder. She sucked slightly for a few seconds making him moan out in pleasure until she nipped at his skin in the softest way possible, her pure white teeth grazing against his tender neck. Freddie moaned again, louder this time and this made Sam smirk. She kissed where she'd marked and then looked up at him. "Enjoying it Benson?"

"You got that from the moan?" Freddie opened his eyes and quirked his eyebrow at her. Then, he placed a single chaste kiss against the blondes lips making her smile. "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?" Freddie smirked.

"I win."

**Hello Fanfictioners!  
I'm trying to get round to posting chapters for my other stories but it's sorta' not exactly working at the moment. Like, i have my Vampire Diaries Fic planned out EXACTLY to what will happen in each chapter till' the very last one but i just can't be bothered to write. Is that bad? :/**

**So, i'm writing a few oneshots to get me back in the writing mood.**

**So yeah, review! :')  
Oh and i now have a website! :O :) I work on it with a few of my good friends and it's not perfect but it'll do! :)  
It's www(dot)amybyers(dot)webs(dot)com Insert the DOT(.) where the (dot) is :')  
it's not perfect but take a look yeah? it would mean alot to us all. after all we have worked so hard. I'll be adding my FF(dot)net account to there soon and everything about my life through Fanfics!**

**WHOS READY FOR ISTART A FANWARRRRR! :D  
I am! November 19th! :D :D :D :D I'm mega excited just hope its seddie which it will be cause SEDDIE is like the best ship! :) Seddie FTW! **

**Thanks for checking this out and remember,,, check out the website.  
Follow me on twitter (at)Amy_Lautner**

**Chow Fow Now! :'D **

**-Dreamer**


End file.
